gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Mission to Mercy
The Mission to Mercy was a mission that took place in 16 A.E., 18 months after the Sinking of Jacinto. The mission was carried out by Marcus Fenix and his squadron made up of Dominic Santiago, Anya Stroud, Samantha Byrne, Dizzy Wallin and Jace Stratton in the search for fuel for their vehicles. The mission became more complicated with the discovery of a new threat to humans, Formers (lambent infected humans). Order of Battle Journey to Mercy Arrival at Mercy Upon arriving at Mercy, everyone is confused at how deserted it is. They head further into Mercy to investigate and to turn on the fuel pumps. While searching, Sam points out that the fuel pipes are rigged with explosives, so, they carefully shut off three of them. However, they're soon interrupted by a Stranded who warns them to leave the explosives alone so he can blow up Mercy and stop a disease from spreading. Before he can explain any more, he runs away and the group chase him, and eventually find him mysteriously dead in the sewers. After searching the sewers, Marcus and Anya come across their first encounter with formers (Lambent humans). After fighting off dozens of formers, Marcus warns Dizzy about their new threat. They then exit the sewers and come across a Stranded Outpost. With the assistance of one Stranded, they fight of more waves of formers. The Stranded lets the group enter and he shows him a friend, who's sick. Nobody recognises his symptoms, and with that, the Stranded and his friend are killed by more formers. Delta Squad go on to fight over 100 more formers and then they search for the controls for the fuel station. When they find it, they come across Maria's family's grave, and he says his final goodbye to her. They then turn on the fuel pumps, but are soon attacked by a few more formers. After making their way through a church and finding a lift in the back, they arrive back at the fuel station. The Fuel Station When they arrive on the roof of the fuel station, Marcus, Dom, Anya and Samantha provide covering fire onto the incoming Locust while Dizzy and Jace fill up the vehicles. During the fight, several Boomers and Grapplers attack, but the group fend them off. Formers and Lambent then arrive as Stalks burst through the room, they all start attacking Delta Squad, making things very complicated. However, an explosion soon occurs, making a bridge to a quieter and safer roof. Marcus, Anya and Samantha make it across safely, but a Stalk emerges, blocking Dom's path. They all continue to fight the Locust and Lambent, but Dom eventually runs out of ammo, forcing him to jump to the ground and get in a large lorry. He then reverses out and escapes through a tunnel, much to Marcus's shock, as he thinks he's abandoning them. When Marcus asks him what he's doing, Dom replies that he's "pulling the plug on them", and he warns him to get to a safe position. When Dom reaches the end of the tunnel, he turns around and starts to drive full speed at the fuel station. Marcus tries to stop him, but Dom ignores everything he says and seconds before he crashes, he says to Maria "You never thought it'd end like this, huh, Maria?". When he collides with the fuel station, there's a massive explosion and Marcus, Anya and Samantha only just escape. They then take cover as the explosion kills all the remaining Lambent and Locust. When everything's finally died down, Marcus tries to get Dom out of the lorry, which is engulfed in flames, but Anya hold him back (saving his life as there's another explosion). She tells him there's nothing he can do and that everything's going to be okay. Marcus just stares in shock at the van and quietly says "Dom". Behind the Scenes *The Mission to Mercy takes place from Act 3, Chapter 3 through Act 3, Chapter 5 in Gears of War 3. References Category:Battles Category:COG military victories